sydneytothemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
How Sydney Got Her Phone Back/Transcript
[At Clara Barton Middle School] Mr. Tanaka: ...and in 1871, Mrs. O'Leary's cow kicked over a lantern and started the Great Chicago Fire, destroying the entire city. (phone chiming) Sydney: Oops. Sorry. So, so sorry. Mr. Tanaka: Okay, where was I? Um... Sydney: Cow. Fire. Go. (phone chimes) Mr. Tanaka: Ms. Rozalski, what could possibly be more important than the tragic destruction of one of our greatest cities? [takes her cell phone off and looks at what's on the screen] "Chimichangas for lunch today". Olive: They run out if you don't get there right away, which let me tell you, is pretty tragic. (phone chimes) Mr. Tanaka: Now what? [takes Sophia's cell phone] "Can you believe he read Olive's texts?" You know what? This is a perfect time for you to hear about our new phone policy. Sydney: What new policy? Mr. Virmani: I'll tell you. Sydney: [speaking quietly to Olive] Whoa! Vice Principal Virmani. Where'd he come from? Mr. Virmani: It's my job to be everywhere. Let me introduce you to the phone pouch. You put your phone in here in the morning, lock it, and at the end of the day, we open it for you. (gasps, murmurs) Sydney: Wait. All day? We won't be able to use our phones for te whole day? Olive: This is the worst disaster ever! [covers her mouth] Mr. Tanaka: [pointing to the board] Seriously? Sophia: This can't be legal. I'm going to talk to my mom. She's a lawyer and on the Parent School Committee. Mr. Virmani: Actually, it was your mom's idea. Sophia: That sounds about right. Mr. Virmani: In fact, the Parent School Comittee is voting to approve funds tonight. And trust me, it gives me no joy taking things from student. Well, I'm off to tell the next class! [leaves] (bell rings) Mr. Tanaka: Here you go. Enjoy them while you can. [returns her cell phone to Olive] Olive: Guys, what are we gonna do? People say you can live without your phone, but has it ever been proven? Sydney: Don't worry. My dad's on the Parent School Committee. I'm sure I can convince him to vote against it. (phone chimes) Olive: [sees her cell phone] Guys. More bad news. They're almost out of chimichangas. [They rush.] [THEME SONG] [In Sydney's house, in the living room, Max is about to eat and Sydney arrives.] Sydney: Dad, Dad! You've got to do something. Max: Can I do something after my chip and dip hour? I was just about to dip my chip. Sydney: No, the school wants to take away our phones. For the whole day! Max: Well, that does seem pretty drastic. Sydney: Right? It's a total overreaction. I mean, if I'm late to class, I get detention. I don't get expelled. Max: Have you been late to class? Sydney: Dad, I said "If". Judy: [talking to someone on the phone] Seriously, Tiff, that dress was straight fire. [to Max and Sydney] Hey, whatever's going on here, I'm on Syd's side. Sydney: They're trying to ban cell phones at school. Judy: What? I would never let anyone take my phone. I use it for all sorts of important stuff at school. Sydney: Exactly. I manage my schedule, take notes, take pictures of my assignments on the board. Judy: Find out if campus police are breaking up the party I'm heading to. Sydney: Not helping, Grandma. Judy: Gotcha, Noodle. [on phone] Hey, Tiff, I found out hottie Officer Kurt might be working tonight. Would you go dress or jeans for questioning? [leaves] Max: Syd, I gree. Your phone should not be taken away. Your grandmother's should. Sydney: In that case, maybe you could say something tonight at the meeting. Max: I'd be happy to. This phone ban is completely unreasonable. Sydney: Really? Thank you. Max: Of course Syd, I'm always looking out for you. Sydney: You just won Dad Of The Year. It was only one vote, but it was a lanslide. Max: Well, I better get prepared for my speech. And don't worry, I'm not gonna "phone it in".[laughs] Sydney: Yeah, get that all out now. [Max laughs.] :to 1992 [At Clara Barton Middle School, Max and Leo are in the hallway, Vice Principal Virmani approaches.] Mr. Virmani: What's going on here? Leo: Hello, Vice Principal Virmani. Leo Webb. You remember me. I worked in the office for two weeks and... brightened every morning with a song. Mr. Virmani: I don't know, a lot of kids come through there. So Mr. Reynolds, I'm sure you're aware of our zero-tolerance policy on riding skateboards at school. Hand it over. Young Max: I wasn't riding. I was just holding it. Mr. Virmani: You skateboarders. You think the rules don't apply to you. You go around jumping curbs, hopping benches. Saying words like "tubular". Leo: Mr. Virmani, Max happens to be a very good friend of mine, and if he says-- [Mr. Virmani turns to see him] I'm out. Mr. Virmani: Mr. Reynolds, I'm waiting. [Max gives him his skateboard.] Mr. Virmani: You'll get this back when you learn your lesson. Young Max: What does that mean? Mr. Virmani: Let's not be coy. Young Max: What does that mean? [Mr. Virmani leaves] Leo: Sorry, Max. I tried. And to think I sang for that man. :back to present day [At Clara Barton Middle School, at the Parent School Comittee meeting, Max is giving his speech.] Max: And in conclusion, if we want our kids to learn self-control with their phones, we should teach them. Not take away the very thing we want them the table with his fist to learn control over! [everyone claps] Olive: Wow, he nailed it. Sydney: Hey, I just gave him the idea. He made it soar. Olive: What about the table pound. Sydney: All him. Angela: Thank you, Max. Excellent points. But you aware of the recent studies that show cell phone usage in school can lead to a five percent drop in test scores? Max: I did not know that. Angela: Are you also aware that when they took away phones at a school in England, the lack of distractions was equal to an extra week of schooling? Max: I did not know that either. Angela: I'de like to call on Mr. Tanaka to give us the teacher's perspective on this issue. Sydney, Olive and Sophia: Oh no. Angela: Mr. Tanaka, have phones posed a problem in your classroom? Mr. Tanaka: Are you kidding? Just this morning, I had to take phones from three students, all because of chimichangas. Angela: I move we vote. All those in favor the phone puches for the school, raise your hand. Sydney: Don't worry, guys. Sophia's mom made a strong case. But so did my dad. Angela: All the opposed? [Two parents raise their hands.] Angela: Well, it's two votes for and two against. Looks like it's all up to you, Max. Max: Uh... [whispering] Can I abstain? Angela: Yea, or nay, Max? Sydney, Olive and Sohpia: [whispering] Nay. Nay. Nay! Max: Ye... N-N-N... Angela: Max. Max: Yea. I support the phone ban. (murmuring) Sydney: What? [Later, at Sydney's house. Judy is talking on the phone.] Judy: I don't know why Professor Johnson got so salty. All I said was a man bun over a bald spot just doesn't work. [Sydney and Max arrive.] Sydney: I can't believe you caved at that meeting. Max: Syd, I did not cave. Judy: I have no idea what's going on, but Syd's making some very good points. Sydney: I'll catch you up. I'm right, he's wrong. Max: Look, I listened to the arguments the other parents made about phones in school and they made a lot of sense to me. Sydney: But you're the one who has give up your phone. And the students didn't even get a voice in this. Besides, what happeded to looking out for me? Max: Syd, as a parent, sometimes looking out for you means making choices that are good for you, even though you may not like them. Sydney: Well, I don't. This is so unfair. [leaves] Judy: Okay. Now I get what you huys were arguing about. Still on Syd's side. :to 1992 [Max and Leo arrive home.] Judy: Where have you been? I've been driving around the neighborhood looking for you. I got a lot done, but I was still worried. Young Max: I had to walk home from school! The vice principal took my skateboard! Judy: What did you do? Young Max: Nothing this time. I was just holding it. I wasn't even riding it. Leo: He's telling the truth, Judy. Can I call you Judy? Judy: Never. Look Max, if he took away your skateboard, he must have had a good reason. Young Max: But he didn't. And now I may never get my board back. TBA Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts